First Christmas at the Goblin City
by Darknessinthedreamer
Summary: This is a very short story on the Goblins experiencing their first Christmas ever! Reminder: I do not own the Labyrinth nor it's characters.


It was nearing the time of the year when every human family was gathering presents and cards ready for the special day to arrive. Trees were lit and houses glistened through the night. It was a shame that the Goblins never got to experience certain traditions and Christmas was one of them.

A Goblin called Tiny, so named because of his size, pondered over the contents in one of the books from Bookworms library collection. Bookworm, who was a proud historian and knew everything and anything, sat in his chair with his glasses balanced on the tip of his nose.

'Don't be getting any ideas now Tiny, you know King Jareth doesn't approve of human traditions'.

'But Sarah's human. Maybe things have changed?'

'Some things may have changed but this isn't one of them. Do you want to be plunged head first into the bog of eternal stench?'

'No.'

'Well then. I suggest that you quit daydreaming and get back to your job.'

'Yes Bookworm.' Tiny's head sunk as he closed the book and placed it back in its place among the thousands of other books. He trundled back to his station as the receptionist for the front desk of the house of records. _Why can't we have our own Christmas? _As the day went on and the sky grew darker, Tiny grew more and more angry for being told that he couldn't have his very own Christmas, Finally he cracked.

'Do you know what? I will prove you all wrong. Things have changed and I will show you all!'

With that, Tiny headed outside. He descended the hedge staircase and made off into the Labyrinth. He rallied troops of Goblins who all wanted to experience this Christmas that Tiny had explained was a time for happiness and that it was a time for gift giving and celebrations.

Tiny made a small list of 3 essential things every Christmas needs:

1\. Get a tree.

2\. Get decorations for tree.

3\. Presents and Celebrations.

Armed with his troops and his list, they set off to find the perfect tree...

After hours of searching they thought that it was useless and that they would never find a 'Christmas tree' until it hit them. Quite literally too. Tiny fell to the ground rubbing his head and looked up to see what he had walked in to. A magnificent Christmas tree stood in front of them. It was perfect. Tiny and his team made little work of the trunk and soon they were carrying the tree back through the Labyrinth.

Tiny reviewed his tiny list:

1\. Get a tree.

Well, that one was completed. Next was to find decorations for the tree. They headed down to the jewel pond where they came across Hoggle. 'Hello Hoggle' Tiny said as he nodded at the fellow Goblin. 'Hows you going there' Hoggle replied as he stared curiously at the cut down tree the Goblins were carrying. 'Hoggle, we need jewels to decorate this lovely tree as part of the human tradition called Christmas. Will you help us?'

'NO. I can't if Jareth finds out he'll toss us all into the bog of eternal stench! If even one drop of it gets onto you, you will smell bad forever!'

'Okay. Not to worry. We're going to put this tree up in the ballroom of the castle so if you change your mind come down later and see it'

The Goblins collected handfuls of glistening jewels of various colours, shapes and sizes and headed back into the Labyrinth.

Tiny again reviewed his list:

2\. Get decorations for tree.

One more left to go and for this one he would need more help. Tiny called on everyone he knew to spread the word that everyone should come down to the Ballroom of the castle for a mighty celebration and that everyone should come with a gift that they can exchange with one another.

3\. Presents and Celebrations.

Now all Tiny had to do was put up the tree and decorate it, in time for the celebrations. The guards allowed them to enter and within half an hour the tree was upright and glistening like a sea of a thousand jewels. It was just how he pictured Christmas to be. Footsteps sounded from the corridor and the doors flew open.

'What do you call this?'

The Goblins all shook with horror as Jareth's face was full of rage.

'It is but a Christmas tree sire' Tiny replied,

'You have the audacity to answer back to me? For that alone I should submerge you into the bog of eternal stench! You..'

'How thoughtful!' Sarah interrupted as she peered round the corner of the room. 'It is beautiful is it not Jareth?'

Jareth turned to face Sarah and his rage fizzled until it no longer existed. 'But I told them no..'

'Shh' Sarah said as she held a finger to his mouth.

'Mistletoe' Tiny whispered as a single sprig of Mistletoe hung from the ceiling.

Sarah giggled to herself and Jareth was about to ask her 'What?' when she met his lips with hers.

"And that my fellow Goblin friends is how the Goblin City came to celebrate Christmas. Now. Now my little Goblin children, go and put your presents under the tree. Now that you have done that, you must say thank you to Tiny. The Goblin who brought Christmas and run along to bed for tomorrow is Christmas!"


End file.
